Bewitched
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Three sisters whom are witches are cursed from ever finding love. But when three werewolves imprints on them, their lives changes completely. Please read and review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again fanfiction, as I have another lovely gift just for all of you. This story will be about three different characters, all with a specific kind of gift that was bestowed upon them when they were very, very young. Anyways, in this story, there will be a lot of magic, something that I haven't done in a while and I am now doing it. I hope that this story will be a wonderful story, and there might be some similarities to a show called "Charmed" and a romantic fantasy novel called The Fyne Sisters Trilogy written by Linda Winstead Jones, but I will say that this story is an original work piece.**

**And now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the OC's!**

* * *

**_The Bowman-Cromwell Curse_**

_The women of the Bowman line and any others that have changed their names shall live with the most dangerous curse for all of their days. If so any child born of a Bowman witch is a female, then so the child and any of its descendants will never know the meaning of true love. If any man does fall in love with a Bowman, they will either die unexpectedly once they have matured into a man who will near his twilight years, or will leave the woman. _

_No single woman of the Bowman family line has ever been able to break the curse, and yes, all the members of the Bowman line has been female. No single woman has ever broken the curse and had her lover either live or stay with her, until now..._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_(Celeste's POV)_

"Mommy, I'm hungwy." I heard my daughter call out from the playroom. I was working on trying to get a job at a hospital close by and still no luck, because my focus was primarily on my four-year-old Christa. I had lost my husband three years ago after Christa was born, and for so long, I have put all of my time and energy into my little girl, but now that she's close to entering school soon, I'm gonna need all the help I can get to afford for her to go to school. After a lot of thinking and soul-searching, I ended up moving back home to Port Angeles and am now living with mother and my grandmother.

I looked over at the opening of the kitchen to see Christa giving me a pouty look, just like her father Shane. I chuckled and said, "Sweetie, it's not dinner time, yet."

"But Mommy," she whined.

I laughed, then lifted her into my arms and blew raspberry kisses on her cheek. She started giggling, then wrapped her small arms around my neck. Even though Christa had blonde hair and blue eyes like I do, she was her father's daughter. She was my pride and joy, and I was contented with just being a mom. My grandmother and my mother both walked in, though my mother was on the phone with possibly my younger sister Cheyenne, who was enjoying her life in New York, and was seeing someone. My grandmother Carol smiled at Christa and me, then asked, "Who wants to help me make some cookies?"

Christa jumped up and down in my arms before Grannie (what my sisters and I have called her ever since we could remember) took her from me. My mother Cynthia finally got off the phone and turned to me. "You know, your sister is something."

"Mom, what is it now?"

"Cheyenne wants to bring home the guy that she's been seeing for the past few months."

"So?"

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, that's all." Mom told me, as she walked into the study. "Anyways, why don't we just practice some magic?"

I groaned. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to practice magic ever again?"

"Sweetheart, this is who you are, and you can never deny that part of you."

"Mom, because of this curse, I had my husband taken away from me, and now it's just me and Christa. I am not going to raise her into magic like you did."

"Have you even practiced magic, lately?"

"Mom, you know my reason for why I am not. Can't you respect that?"

"No, because this is who you are. You are a Cromwell, and your destiny is through magic. This is who we are, and always will be." My mother took my hands and held them in hers. "These hands were made to practice magic, and you can never deny that."

I ripped my hands away from hers and gritted through my teeth, "I will never be a witch again, and I will not have my daughter practiced that either."

Suddenly, the door bell ranged, and then the door opened. "Honey, I'm home!"

I knew that voice by heart, and when I ran out of the study, there stood my other sister with her wavy auburn glory, Catrina. I smiled and hugged her tightly before releasing her. "Catrina, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your second honeymoon with Nate?"

"Actually, I lied." Mom and I looked at each other, then back at her. "We never went on a second honeymoon, because before we'd even left the house, he was in bed with his secretary."

Before Mom could say anything else, Grannie and Christa came in and hugged Catrina. Catrina bent down to Christa's level and said, "I have a special surprise for you."

"For me?"

Catrina nodded, then pulled out a porcelain doll that was once hers. She never went anywhere without it when we were young, and she kept the doll if she ever had a girl, but since she and Nate had a hard time trying, she told me she wanted Christa to have it. Christa smiled and held the doll like a baby before thanked her aunt and went back to the kitchen with Grannie. Mom pulled Catrina and me into the study and asked, "So, what's happening with you and Nate?"

"I told him that I'm filing for divorce and was coming back here. I told him he was not allowed to come here to get me back, because I made up my mind about the divorce. It was coming, anyways, so their was no need to worry about it."

"Well, besides that, why don't we work on the spells from the family book." My mother said, going back through the book again. It's really irritating that all she can think about is magic, rather than our personal lives and problems.

Catrina had an angry look on her face and replied, "Mom, I've decided to take a step back from magic."

"What?"

"Well, I mean after I married Nate, he didn't want me to practice magic, and for a while I haven't, until I caught him cheating. But that's beside the point, the point is, I think that now, I should be focusing on starting over again and looking for a job, being with my family."

"I agree with Catrina," I spoke up and giving her a sideways hug. "Mom, we have been around magic practically all our lives, and now, we just want a break."

My mother slammed the book close and gave us a stern look. "You will regret what you're doing. One day, you will come back and realize that magic is all that we have left, and when you do, I won't say 'I told you so.'"

With that, our mother left the room, leaving us dumbfounded. Whatever she meant, it can't be good.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**********Also, if you have anything you would like to ask me, all questions and comments are welcomed! I love answering and reading the questions and comments that I receive from my readers, and it would be wonderful to have that again. So, starting now, in each story that I have written, I will start posting the questions either at the beginning of the chapter or the end with the answers, and the names of the reviewers whom have sent it. You can either send it through a review or through private messaging, and I will answer all questions that I am able to for my works. Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Thanks again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and prologue. I hope there will be more people that will be interested in reading this!**

**And now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the OC's!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Catrina's POV_

Marriage sucks! I mean, take what happened with me and Nate. Sure, we had our shares of fights and I have even kicked him out on many occasions, but he has stooped to a deep low when he was sleeping with his secretary, in our bed about an hour before we were supposed to be going on our second honeymoon to work things out. Yep, I am definitely sure that marriage does in fact suck!

With my parents' marriage, it was never gonna work out no matter how much they loved each other, and with my grandparents' it almost did until the curse happened to both. Even for me and Celeste, we have lost our husbands in almost similar ways to them: with me being like my parents and Celeste like our grandparents. The only good thing about mines and Nate's marriage was that we didn't have any children to worry about how we're going to split the custody. Thank God we never had any children.

Anyways, once I had finally returned home to my family, I probably shouldn't have told my mother that I haven't been practicing magic for years. I wasn't even sure if I should continue to practice magic at all now, because of everything that has happened over the years with Nate and I. I guess that I wanted to have a normal life with Nate, and that he hates the idea of magic so much...that he also forbade me from ever conducting magic at all.

It was the next morning after I had arrived home to my childhood home, and I was helping my sister with making breakfast for everyone. "So, how's it been so far?" I asked Celeste.

"It's been slow, but we're taking it day by day." Celeste said, "How are you?"

"I guess I'm okay, I just hate this life that we are doomed to live with."

"Catrina, these things happens for a reason. It is a part of who we are, and forever will be."

I wanted to add something else, but Christa ran down the stairs with Grannie and Mom following behind her. Christa jumped into my arms and exclaimed, "Morning Awuntie Catwina!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Good, arwe you stay with us?"

"I think so, sweetie. You don't mind, do you?"

Christa shook her head and giggled as I blew raspberries on her cheek. I set her down in her booster seat, as I finished helping Celeste making the breakfast. Once we were all sitting down and eating together, Mom said matter-of-factly, "So, when will we be practicing mag..."

"Mother!" Celeste hushed at Mom, making sure that Christa wasn't paying attention to it. Luckily, Grannie was keeping her entertained with her pancakes. "We are not going to talk about this, especially around my daughter."

"At least Catrina should consider it as well to continue the practice." Mom looked over at me.

I was getting very frustrated with my mother, because all that she ever thinks about is power and magic. I threw my napkin onto the table and walked out of the house, not really caring that Mom and Celeste were having an argument. I got into my car and drove away for a while. I just needed to breathe for a moment, and I just wanted to drive for as long as I can possibly go. Before I knew it, something was happening to the car. I could hear it sputtering, and then the car started slowing down. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, stopping the car and trying to see what was going on.

When I went to open the hood of the car, smoke came out and I realized that something bad was happening. "Oh great, just great." I moaned again in frustration. I couldn't believe that my car was acting up like this. I pulled my curly, auburn hair up in a ponytail, as I tried to see what I could with the car. After multiple tries, nothing worked, and I was still unsure of what it was doing.

Just as I was about to give up and call my sister to come and get me, I heard a motorcycle rumbling down toward where I was. I looked up, and once the bike stopped a few feet away from me, and I saw him take off his helmet. He was very sexy looking, with his short, black hair and dark eyes...he looked a lot different from Nate, in a very good way. "You need some help?" he asked me.

I was still awestricken by the way he looked before I could say anything. "Uh yeah, my car kinda broke down."

He put his helmet on the seat of the bike and headed over to me. "Mind if I take a look?"

I nodded, as he popped up the hood and looked in it. "You might need an oil change, but there's something going on with the motor as well."

"Wow, you know a lot about cars." I said to him. He met my eyes and I felt myself being lost in his, and I wasn't sure why, but he probably felt the same way.

"Yeah, I own a mechanic shop not far from here. Why don't I take it in and have it fix free of charge?"

"Oh, I can't not pay you for fixing my car. I would feel guilty about it."

He thought about it for a moment, then said, "Why don't instead I fix your car, and I take you out on a date?"

I smiled at him and said, "You're asking me out, and I don't even know your name."

"I can tell you that now." He laughed, then took my hand in the one that didn't have any oil or grease. "I'm Jacob."

I shook his hand and smiled back at him. "Catrina."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
